


Beautiful Minds.

by EzraScarlet246



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Stiles, Anxiety, BAMF!Stiles, Co-Morbid, Family, Feelings of Underachievement, Fidgeting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Stiles, Hyper-Focusing, Love, Medication, Sensitivity, Trouble Concentrating, Trouble Relating Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraScarlet246/pseuds/EzraScarlet246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about Stile's struggle with ADHD from childhood through to teenage years. Follows Stile's through working with the supernatural, but also the quiet times when his mind just wont co-operate. Throw in some life problems, werewolves with explosive tempers and some seriously messed up personalities, and you've got the perfect ever-changing environment for the easily distracted Stile's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claudia and Stiles.

Eight year old Stile's stared at the paper forlornly, a feeling of helplessness washing over him at the sight of the large "B+" inked in red felt at the top of his page.

He didn't know why the grade filled him with such sadness. As far as he knew, no other kid had managed to do quite so well, and a feeling of pride filled his chest at the thought. But still, eyeing the grade, Stile's knew without a doubt that if maybe he'd tried just a little harder, he could've done better.

It was frustrating, really, to constantly feel as if your brain were constipated, as if there was a blockage between who you know you can be and who you currently are.

The feeling of under-achievement left him with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Stile's, honey, what's wrong?"

An arm was placed over his shoulders as his mother joined him on the living room couch. Stile's wished she wouldn't, because now her arm felt heavy around his shoulders and the fabric of her long sleeve tickled at his neck. He shrugged her arm off, trying to ignore the hurt look that momentarily crossed her features, concern creasing her fine features into wrinkles on her forehead. Stile's didn't much like the wrinkles on his mothers forehead, as she called them frown lines and Stile's didn't much like the idea of sadness being a permanent fixture of his mothers face. No, he much preferred the crows feet on either side of his mothers honey brown eyes. Because, not only did he picture little birds jump across his mothers face whenever he noticed them, but he liked the idea of happiness being the reason behind them.

"I like crows feet."

His mother looked a little confused, and for a second Stile's thought she might be annoyed at him for blurting things out like the teachers at school always were. Instead, she simply smiled down at him, laughter dancing across her face.

Yes, Stile's decided, crows feet were very nice wrinkles to have indeed.

"Stile's?"

Snapping out his train of thought, it was to find his mother staring knowingly down at him.

"Where were you?" she coaxed.

After some thought, he replied with a simple word.

"Everywhere!" he said.

"Well then" his mother said, not thrown off by his strange answer, "Your just gonna have to come back and tell me what's wrong."

Stile's, never one to deny his mother anything, simply passed the test paper over to her. Her careworn fingers took the paper with much reverence, eyebrow shooting up in confusion when she saw the mark given to the paper.

"I'm a bit confused, Stiles. This is an excellent mark. Why so sad?"

For some reason unknown to him, anxiety leaped into his throat, left hand tapping rapidly against his thigh to some unknown beat in his head whilst the other rubbed against the rough texture of the coach beneath him.

"It's just I know I can do so much better if I only tried and it's just so frustrating mom to have so much going on on the inside and nothin' going on on the outside ya know and sometimes I just feel like I'm disappointing you and Da-"

"Stile's, breath."

And now he drew in one giant breath, lungs greedily filling with air.

His mother watched him for a moment, before she spoke in soft tones that had Stile's thinking of those hypnotized he's seen on TV.

"Stile's, whether or not you're under-achieving means nothing to me, because your Dad and I love you either way."

And then she smiled warmly down at him, the smile that stretched out across her face so that the small scar on the bottom of her lip became more prominent, and once again crows danced on the sides of her face.

It may not have been much, but his mother had offered him a love and understanding that he had yet to find outside of his little lifeboat called home. Wrapping himself in the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, Stile's curled up into his mothers side, her hand coming to rest on the top of his head, pulling in and out of his hair in a comforting gesture.

He drifted off to bed like that, smile softly highlighting his face, test paper lying forgotten on the cold, hardwood floor.


	2. Unsaid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to bri333865, with the prompt "Maybe you could write a chapter about stile's doing something like interrupting someone when talking with them because his mind is way ahead and thinks the person's sentence is done or tripping over his words when explaining some idea or thing he's really excited about."
> 
> Thank you for commenting on my story, I'm really glad you enjoyed it and related to it! I began this series of one shots because I felt it was important for people like me to be able to read about characters with situations similar to them. I hope I'm doing it justice, not butchering the whole thing. 
> 
> Thanks again bri333865, I hope you enjoy this next chapter~

"Okay." Stiles said, slamming the overly large book of runes onto the wooden table, resulting in a loud bang that resonated loudly throughout the whole library. Scott, who was closest to him, shot a quiet glare, whilst Kira and Lydia had turned around with apologetic eyes to face the librarian. Malia didn't seem to care altogether, highlighters clutched tightly in each hand and another in her mouth. The entire page in front of her was covered in fluorescent colours.

"Okay," Stiles repeated, either ignoring the stares he had drawn from those around him or not even noticing, "So I looked up those runes you found, Lydia, and to me it looked like they originated from the Aztec era. So that got me researching things a little more. See here," and now Stiles flips open the book to a marked page, finger jabbing at a pattern resting on it ", see this symbol? It's an exact replica to the one Lydia found!"

Stiles pauses for breath, cheeks pink with enthusiasm. He gets a little frustrated when they all continue to simply stare up at him, but he pushes through nonetheless.

"Look-" Lydia manages to get out, before Stiles is motoring on again.

"Now see here? It's a description of the meaning of the symbol. Now, I was gonna read it, but I was waiting for you guys. However, I'm pretty sure that it will mean something morbid, because since when has our lives ever been simple?"

"Stiles, look man," Scott tries to interrupt, face a bit sheepish. "I'm glad you did all this research, really am, but-"

"And look!" Stiles cut across, connections and topics linking together in his brain like a Wikipedia page with multiple links to related pages spread all throughout. He didn't mean to interrupt, he really didn't, but Stiles knew that if he didn't say what he was thinking now he would never be able to remember it later, and wouldn't that be a tragedy? Besides, they were all taking much too long to say what they needed to say, and they really should know better than that.

"Look! I was right, wasn't I? It says here in the description, 'This rune originates from the Aztec era...and is the harbinger of-"

"Death." Kira finished for him, word a bit shaky. And now Stiles finally stops and pauses, takes a step back to asses the situation. They're all staring at him now, something akin to amusement and endearment in their eyes.

"Stiles," Scott started, sheepish expression back on his face, "dude, we tried to tell you before but you were in one of your zones."

And now Stiles feels a flicker of guilt course through him because he knows what zone Scott is talking about, the one where he's on a highway going at one hundred miles per hour and he can only see the road in front of him, not the pedestrians on the side lines or the other cars on the road moving at a normal speed.

"Sorry." he mumbles out, head bowing apologetically.

"No, it's fine." Scott says softly. "I've just come to accept it as one of your weird idiocracies. Heavens know I have mine"

Everyone stares a bit in surprise at the new word, to which Scott simply shrugs at.

"School, guys. You learn new things every day." It's hard to mistake the sarcasm lacing Scott's voice. Stiles feels a little flutter of pride well up in his heart.

"Anyways" Lydia sings, drawing out the word, "as Kira was saying, that symbol represents death in the Aztec culture. We came across it in the library, and after some extensive research on my part, I think we've finally got a plan of attack."

Stiles stares dumbly at them all for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Finally, he explodes.

"You couldn't have told me that _before_ I stayed up all night researching this?"

"We tried, but you wouldn't answer you phone-"

"And then I waltz in here, spouting knowledge that you all already _know_."

"It's not our fault Stiles's, we tried to tell you-"

"Where has the common decency gone in this world!?"

"Stiles-" Malia tries now, only to be cut off by Scott's hand on her arm.

"Let him go." He says, amusement clear to hear in his voice. "Once he gets going, there's really no stopping him."

Fond sighs of endearment were heard around the table as they watched Stiles steadily grow more animated. It was only after two minutes of Stiles ranting and a glare directed at them by the majority of the students and the Librarian that they finally pulled Stiles down into the seat next to them, Scott cuffing him gently over the head as they did.

"Breath, dude." Scott whispered, voice low enough so that only those on their table could hear.

Grumbling slightly, Stiles rubbed at his abused head.  


Despite his complaints however, no one missed the small smile of thanks that tugged at Stiles lips. Some things were just better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second One-shot in my ADHD!Stiles series. Always open to any ideas people have for a chapter. Please comment on what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> My first One-shot in my ADHD!Stile's series. I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe give me some idea's of what I can write about next chapter? Thank you!


End file.
